A Gift of Song
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: Representative songs spark these thoughts.
1. Black Eyes, Blue Tears

****

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary: **From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.****

**Pairing: **Um… duh! Mac/Harm****

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going (hhakahyperhappyhotmail.com)

**Rating: **PG-13 mostly because of abuse, violence, etc. ****

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.****

**Spoilers:** Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of the major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be. ****

**Author's Note:** I'm doing my research for this one but there's no guarantee that I'll get everything right. Please correct me if I make a mistake. Thanks!

--------------------****

****

_Chapter 1_

**Black Eyes, Blue Tears**

Mac

--------------------

**1984**

Sarah hurt all over. It was another late night in Yuma, another night of abuse, another night of pain. She wouldn't go to the hospital, no, just Tylenol and an ice pack for her likely bruised arm. She sighed as she shifted on her bed, trying to find a position that was most comfortable for her bruises and cuts. The ice pack rested on her elbow, which in turn rested on her side. __

_Black eyes, I don't need 'em_

_Blue tears gimmie freedom_

She could hear her father breaking glass or China downstairs. With a monumental huff of effort she dragged herself from her bed, flipping over her soaked pillow for when she couldn't keep her eyes open, and padded to the tiny desk in one corner of her bedroom. There she sat, leafing through the pages in her bottom drawer until she found the locked book. Pulling it out she flipped to a blank page and wrote. __

_Black eyes, all behind me_

_Blue tears never find me_

_Find your self-esteem_

_And be forever free to dream_

Her decision was made by the time she finished writing. She would leave. She didn't have to deal with this, not really. True, it was her father and that would leave him here all by himself…

Yeah, him and his sorry alcoholic ass.

She knew he drank too much – mind you, would never admit to herself the same thing – and she was a young woman! She could do what she wanted if she wanted to!

It was settled, she'd run away.

--------------------

****

**_I know, short and not very detailed and I know I didn't write out the whole song but I only wanted part of it. The song is Black Eyes, Blue Tears by Shania Twain. Thanks so much for reading!_**

****

**_Kavi Leighanna_**


	2. Hold On

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary: **From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.****

**Pairing: **Um… duh! Mac/Harm****

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going (hhakahyperhappyhotmail.com)

**Rating: **PG-13 mostly because of alcoholism, and swearing. ****

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.****

**Spoilers:** Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of the major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be. ****

**Author's Note:** I'm doing my research for this one but there's no guarantee that I'll get everything right. Please correct me if I make a mistake. Thanks!

--------------------****

****

_Chapter 2_

**Hold On **

Mac

--------------------

**1984**

_This world  
  
This world is cold_

_But you don't_

_You don't have to go_

_You're feeling sad_

_You're feeling lonely_

_And no one seems to care_

_Your mother's gone and your father hits you_

_This pain you cannot bear_

Another night, another drink, another hangover the next morning. How the hell did I get myself into this mess? Honestly, I swore I would never be like _him_ and look at where I got myself. Ugh! Another gulp goes down my throat as Chris comes to sit beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Drowning my problems, yep, that's what I'm doing.__

_But we all bleed the same way as you do_

_And we all have the same things to go through_

_Hold on if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on its gets better than you know_

It was all _his_ fault anyway. I wouldn't have started if he wouldn't have hit me, if _she_ wouldn't have run away. Plus, its really not like I drink all that much anyway. Just enough to make the pain go away. Oh, Chris is kissing me…__

_Your days_

_You say they're way too long_

_And your nights_

_You can't sleep at all_

_Hold on_

_And you're not sure what you're waiting for_

_But you don't want to no more_

_And you're not sure what you're looking for_

_But you don't want to no more_

What on earth happened… oh. I'm down to my underwear with Chris on top of me. Passed out again, though I don't know if in this case that's a bad thing. Need… alcohol… I wander to the cabinet where we stash the stuff, gulping from the bottle instead of bothering to pour it into a glass. __

_But we all bleed the same way as you do _

_And we all have the same things to go through_

_Hold on if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on it gets better than you know_

_Don't stop looking, you're one step closer_

_Don't stop searching, it's not over_

_Hold on_

It feels good going down my throat if with a little bite. Worth it to get away from what I have to deal with on a day-to-day basis. I wonder what Eddie's doing today? I haven't talked to my best friend in a while…__

_What are you looking for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Do you know what you're doing to me?_

_Go ahead_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Hold on if you feel like letting go _

_Hold on its gets better than you know_

_Don't stop looking, you're one step closer_

_Don't stop searching, it's not over_

_Hold on if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on it gets better tan you know_

_Hold on_

--------------------

****

**_Not my best work… I couldn't figure out what to write for this one because I wanted to cover her alcoholism and Chris but without the later stuff…_**

**_Hope you enjoyed this more than I enjoyed writing it!_**

**_Hold on is Good Charlotte._**

****

**_Kavi Leighanna_**


	3. I'm Not A Girl Not Yet A Woman

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary: **From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.****

**Pairing: **Um… duh! Mac/Harm****

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going (hhakahyperhappyhotmail.com)

**Rating: **PG-13 mostly because of alcoholism, and swearing. ****

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.****

**Spoilers:** Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of the major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be. ****

**Author's Note:** I'm doing my research for this one but there's no guarantee that I'll get everything right. Please correct me if I make a mistake. Thanks!

Also, in this one she's listening to the radio. I am well aware that Britney Spears was very young if born at the time this chapter takes place, but for the sake of the story, the song exists. Thanks for understanding.

--------------------****

****

_Chapter 3_

**I'm Not A Girl Not Yet A Woman**

Mac

--------------------

**1985**

_I used to think I had the answers to everything_

_But now I know_

_That life doesn't always go my way_

_Feels like I'm caught in the middle_

_That's when I realize_

I can't remember the exact moment my life spun out of control and I can't exactly say I'm in a good position to put it back, ha, as if I really want to. I have Chris, I have the bottle and I have Eddie. What else, really, does a girl need?__

_I'm not a girl, not yet a woman_

_All I need is time, a moment that is mine_

_While I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl_

And of course I chose that moment to zone into the radio and I remember all of my faults. I mean, really, my father, my mother… it had to have been my fault, I'm the only consistency in that relationship… where's my alcohol…__

_There is no need to protect me_

_It's time that I_

_Learn to face up to this on my own_

_I've seen so much more than you know now_

_So don't tell me to shut my eyes_

Preaching to the choir, sister. I can deal with drunk men, I can deal with my life, and I'm going to do what I want with it! So take that fate and destiny. I'm going to do things my way or no way. Get over it!__

_I'm not a girl, not yet a woman_

_All I need is time, a moment that is mine_

_While I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl_

I'm not a girl! I'm a woman… eighteen and all… My marriage to Chris was my decision and I'm fine with it. Sure, we're usually too out of it to do anything and there's rare moments where we have an honest conversation but that's the way it is. I will not cry, I will not cry…__

_But if you look at me closely_

_You will see it in my eyes_

_This girl will always find her way_

I do things my way. I'm my own person. I am in control.__

_I'm not a girl, not yet a woman_

_All I need is time, a moment that is mine_

_While I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl_

Another gulp down my throat… I do things my way. I'm my own person. I am in control.__

_(I'm not a girl)_

_I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe_

_(Not yet a woman)_

_I'm just trying to find the woman in me_

_All I need is time_

_A moment that is mine (that's mine)_

_While I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl, not yet a woman_

_All I need is time, a moment that is mine_

_While I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl_

_Not yet a woman_

I do things my way… I am my own person… I am in control…

--------------------

****

**_I know they've been short and I know they're not all that good really but I'm just kinda trying to get them over with so I can get into the friendship thing… I couple more of these chapters and then we can get to the good stuff!_**

**_I'm Not A Girl Not Yet A Woman is Britney Spears_**

****

**_Kavi Leighanna_**


	4. Amazing Grace

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary: **From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.****

**Pairing: **Um… duh! Mac/Harm****

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going (hhakahyperhappyhotmail.com)

**Rating: **PG ****

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.****

**Spoilers:** Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of the major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be. ****

**Author's Note:** I'm doing my research for this one but there's no guarantee that I'll get everything right. Please correct me if I make a mistake. Thanks!

--------------------****

****

_Chapter 4_

**Amazing Grace**

Mac

--------------------

**1985__**

_Amazing grace_

_How sweet the sound _

_That save a wretch like me_

_I once was lost_

_But now am found_

_Was blind but now _

_I see_

The man stood at the woman's bedside looking at the nasty gash on her forehead. It hadn't been a pretty crash and Sarah would be torn up about losing Eddie. It was during the time he sat by her bedside he decided that this was the last straw. She was going to get her life back into her hands completely, not in the hands of her so-called husband and not in the hands of alcohol. Sarah Mackenzie would really start doing things her way.

A groan from the young woman brought him back from his reverie. She blinked bloodshot brown eyes up at him, taking a moment to register exactly who was there.

"Uncle Matt?"

"Hey, Sarah." She moved to sit up.

"No, no. You need to stay lying down. There's a few things we need to discuss." She reluctantly settled back against the pillows.

"Sarah, you and Eddie were driving last night…"

"I know that."

"You crashed, Sarah. Eddie didn't make it." Her eyes widened as she took it all in.

"He… He's…"

"I'm sorry Sarah."__

_'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear_

_And grace that fear relived_

_How precious did that grace appear?_

_The hour I first believed_

She broke down into tears and within that collapse, his heart broke for her too. Broke for the pain she'd already endured, broke for the pain she was about to endure and the consequences her actions would bring in the future. He sat on the side of the bed, hugging her to him as she cried and as tears soaked his uniform, he vowed to help her as best he could.

"Sarah? I have an idea." She look up at him with those brown eyes and he smiled slightly, a sad smile.

"Do you want to do something with your life? To move on?" She looked down at the white hospital sheets, tracing abstract patterns on them.

"I don't know Uncle Matt…" That's when the Marine in him kicked in.

"We'll you're going to." Her surprised look told him the statement came out as a command and he saw her heart harden.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. We're going to dry you out, okay? Get you addicted to life instead of alcohol, okay?" Once again she looked down at the bed sheets, finding the suddenly very interesting.__

_When we've been there _

_10 thousand years_

_Bright shining as the sun_

_We've endless days_

_To sing God's praise_

_Then when we first begun_

"Come out to Red Rock Mesa with me Sarah. We'll work on getting you dried out, work on getting your life back on track." When she lifted her head to protest, he threw down the card he had hoped he wouldn't have to use.

"Its either that or jail, Sarah. Eddie's dead." That brought tears back to her eyes again.

"I promised I'd take you and dry you out as long as you didn't have to do brig time. You're in this for the long haul, Sarah. So we're going to get all of the alcohol out of your system and then we're going to head to Red Rock, okay?" She didn't have a choice but to nod, regardless of how much she needed the bottle right now. She'd killed her best friend because… because of her father. That's who it all came back to anyway, didn't it?__

_Amazing grace_

_How sweet the sound?_

_That saved a wretch like me_

_I once was lost_

_But now am found_

_Was blind but now_

_I see_

****

**Months Later**

**Red Rock Mesa**

"Uncle Matt? How do you feel about me joining the Marines?"

--------------------

****

**_That one worked better and I didn't have such a hard time writing it. Anyway, There's one more Mac chapter, then a Harm chapter (I know, finally) then another Mac chapter and we're done all of this past stuff. Then we get to play around with their past together instead of apart!!_**

**_This version of Amazing Grace is Leann Rimes_**

****

**_Kavi Leighanna_**


	5. Beautiful

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary: **From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.****

**Pairing: **Um… duh! Mac/Harm****

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going (hhakahyperhappyhotmail.com)

**Rating: **G because its all happy! ****

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.****

**Spoilers:** Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of the major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be. ****

**Author's Note:** I'm doing my research for this one but there's no guarantee that I'll get everything right. Please correct me if I make a mistake. Thanks!

The year of Mac's graduation is a guess based on a site… It probably isn't correct.

--------------------****

****

_Chapter 5_

**Beautiful**

Mac

--------------------

**1993**

_Every day is so wonderful_

_And suddenly, its hard to breathe_

_Now and then, I get insecure_

_From all the fame, I'm so ashamed_

"Sarah!"

"John! I didn't know you were going to be here!"

"To see you graduate? I wouldn't miss it. A lawyer?" She blushed.

"Hey, Mac? They want grads now," her friend Ammie called waving her towards the front row of seats.

"My uncle Matt's here… I don't know if you'd want to sit…"

"I'm sure I could handle that, if it's okay with your uncle." Her face lit up.__

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring me down_

_So don't you bring me down today_

"Ladies and gentlemen! I'd like to present Duke Law School's class of '93!" Mac grinned as the flashes went off and threw up her hat with the rest of them. She was proud of what she'd accomplished in the last eight years. First a bachelor degree in Political Science and then law school. She caught Uncle Matt's eye from the crowd and grinned wider. He had been very instrumental in her path to get to this day. She would forever thank him.

She made her way down the stairs with Ammie and her other friend Alanna to where Uncle Matt was standing, beaming as if he was her father. He was just as proud of her accomplishments as she was, if not more so. He'd seen a broken girl grow to be a beautiful woman.__

_To all your friends, you're delirious_

_So consumed in all your doom_

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness_

_The piece is gone and the puzzle undone_

_That's the way it is_

They served champagne at the reception and she politely declined. She'd been sober for eight years, what would make her stop now? Especially when she was surrounded by friends and family she knew loved her. The table of eight, Ammie, Alanna, John, Uncle Matt, Alanna's mother Jennifer that had hosted many a late night of studying, Ammie's parents that had hosted her for Thanksgiving almost every year, Nick and Diana and herself. People who she knew loved her for who she was, not who she had been.__

_You are beautiful, no matter what they say_

_Words won't bring you down_

_You are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words won't bring you down_

_Don't you bring me down today_

There would always be that shadow of her past over her heart, always that reminder of her past in every glass of alcohol that passed her by, but time and time again she'd push it back like she'd been doing for years and years. It was a part of her past that she wouldn't try to purposefully dig up and would be careful with when it was forced to the surface. She'd moved on.

Uncle Matt smiled as they danced together and she returned the grin. He leaned in towards her ear.

"I'm proud of you, Sarah. Damn proud."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Uncle Matt… not without you."__

_No matter what we do_

_(No matter what we do)_

_No matter what they say_

_(No matter what they say)_

_When the sun is shining through _

_The clouds won't stay_

_And everywhere we go_

_(Everywhere we go)_

_The son won't always shine_

_(Sun won't always shine)_

_But tomorrow will find a way_

_All the other times_

Her life had turned into a whirlwind after she'd gotten back from Red Rock and enrolled in the Marines. Training had come first along with Bosnia before she'd accepted the recommendation to attend law school. She'd done so much in the last eight years that tended, in her mind, to overlook everything before that. She'd moved on, she'd grown up, she was her own person, and she was in control.__

_We are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Yes, words won't bring us down_

_We are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Yes, words can't bring us down_

_Don't you bring me down today_

**Years later**

"Major Sarah Mackenzie, Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb."

_Don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today_

_--------------------****_

****

**_Alrighty! I like they way this one turned out! Hope you enjoyed it too!_**

**_Beautiful is Christina Aguilera_**

****

**_Kavi Leighanna_**


	6. Waterfalls

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary: **From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.****

**Pairing: **Um… duh! Mac/Harm****

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going (hhakahyperhappyhotmail.com)

**Rating: **PG ****

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.****

**Spoilers:** Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of the major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be. ****

**Author's Note:** I'm doing my research for this one but there's no guarantee that I'll get everything right. Please correct me if I make a mistake. Thanks!

Not all of the lyrics suit the particular chapter but the majority sends the same message.

--------------------****

****

_Chapter 6_

**Waterfalls**

Harm

--------------------

_A lonely mother gazing out of her window_

_Staring at a son that she just can't touch_

_If at any time he's in a jam_

_She'll be by his side_

_But he doesn't realize it hurts her so much_

_But all the praying just ain't helping_

_At all 'cause he can't seem to keep_

_His self out of trouble_

_So he goes out and he makes his money_

_The best way he knows how_

_Another body laying cold in the gutter_

_Listen to me_

**1985**

Trish watched her son ascend that stage in Navy uniform, following his father's footsteps and though she had wanted him to be his own person, she had to be proud. Her husband Frank, whom she'd married after the news of Harm Senior's death, sat beside her at the Naval Academy in Annapolis, beaming as if Harm Junior was his own son. Harm would report to Pensacola's flight school and go on to fly F-14s and Tomcats, just like his father.

_Don't go chasing waterfalls_

_Please stick to the rivers and the lakes _

_That you're used to_

_I know that you're gonna have it your way_

_Or nothing at all_

_But I think you're moving too fast._

**1991**

His dreams were ruined, he couldn't fly, not after he'd killed his RIO. That was also when the doctors diagnosed him with his night blindness and his dreams were shattered for the second time. Who would take a washed up fighter pilot?

"Hey Hammer?" It was Elizabeth Hawkes, Skates. She'd flown with him on a couple of occasions and was looking down at him from where she stood over his bed in Sick Bay.

"Skates," he said, some genuine happiness creeping into his voice. He was glad to see her.

"You can't beat yourself up over this, huh? You've got to get everything back. Just because you don't have flying doesn't mean that there's nothing left for you."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Go to law school, see if you can get into the JAG Corps. Then you're still Navy and we may see you from time to time." He smiled at her optimism.

"Come on, Skates…"

"I'm serious, Rabb." And he knew she was. She never called him Rabb unless she was deadly serious or really pissed off at him. He couldn't understand how she'd be pissed and so, by process of elimination…

_Little precious has a natural obsession_

_For temptation but he just can't see_

_She gives him living that his body can't handle _

_But all he can say is baby it's good to me_

_One day he goes and takes a glimpse_

_In the mirror_

_But he doesn't recognize his own face_

_His health is fading and he doesn't know why_

_3 letters took him to his final resting place_

_Y'all don't hear me_

_Don't go chasing waterfalls_

_Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to_

_I know that you're gonna have it your way_

_Or nothing at all _

_But I think you're moving too fast_

**1996**

She was dead. Completely dead with blood running down her front from the gunshot and him crying over her greying body. Diane had been killed and Harm was going to lose it. They'd had so much potential, been such incredible friends along with significant others. Then she'd been shot.

He'd done as Skates had suggested and gone to law school. He had gotten a job with the JAG Corps and was in DC now, all the time. He saw Diane often, they talked, dated and had a good time, but he wasn't ready… he hadn't even considered… he'd lost her.__

_You're cursed Rabb… everyone, everything, you love always disappears._ He thought to himself as he carefully cradled her body, waiting for the police and ambulances to arrive to finally proclaim her dead. Then there would be a coroner's report and an NCIS and JAG investigation… he kept thinking along that… then into flight physics and the UCMJ… anything to get his mind off of the fact that Diane was dead.

And his heart broke again.

_I seen a rainbow yesterday_

_But too many storms have come and gone_

_Leavin' a trace of not one God-given ray_

_Is it because my life is ten shades of grey?_

_I pray all ten fade away_

_Seldom praise him for the sunny days_

_And like His promise is true _

_Only my faith can undo_

_The many chances I blew_

_To bring my life to anew_

_Clear blue and unconditional skies_

_Have dried the tears from my eyes_

_No more lonely cries_

_My only bleedin' hope_

_Is for the fold who can't cope_

_Wit such an endurin' pain_

_That it keeps 'em in the pourin' rain_

_Who's to blam_

_For tootin' cane in your own vein_

_What a shame_

_You shoot and aim for some one else's brain_

_You claim the insane_

_And name the day and time_

_For fallin' prey to crime_

_I say the system got you victim to your own mind_

He would find the bastard that did this to her and he would kill them in the most painful way he knew how. He knew he wouldn't be involved in the investigation, especially since he had such a close relationship with the victim, but he'd stay in the loop. He'd find him and he'd kill him in cold blood, hot blood, it didn't matter. Justice would be served.__

_Dreams are hopeless aspirations_

_In hopes of comin' true_

_Believe in yourself_

_The rest is up to me and you_

**Years later**

"Mac."

"Harm."

_Don't go chasing waterfalls_

_Please stick to the rivers and the lakes_

_That you're used to_

_I know that you're gonna have it your way_

_Or nothing at all_

_But I think you're moving too fast._

--------------------

****

**_One more of these and even so it has both Harm and Mac in it so that should be okay… I know I'm working kinda slow but it'll come I promise!_**

**_Waterfalls is TLC_**

****

**_Kavi Leighanna_**


	7. Reflections

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary:** From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.

**Pairing:** Um… duh! Mac/Harm

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going.****

**Rating:**

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.****

**Spoilers: **Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be.****

**Author's Notes:** I'm doing my research for this one but there's no guarantee that I'll get everything right. Please correct me if I make a mistake. Thanks!

----------__

_Chapter 7****_

**Reflections**

Mac and Harm

----------

Major Sarah Mackenzie was nervous standing in front of the White House Rose Garden. Here she was, out of law school and headed into the JAG corps. Admiral AJ Chegwidden was walking towards her with two other naval officers.

"Ah, Major! Lieutenant Commander Rabb, meet Major Mackenzie, your new partner."

"Mac," she said holding out her arm. There was a pause as he looked her over.__

_Look at me_

_You may think you see_

_Who I really am_

_But you'll never know me_

_Every day _

_Its as if I play a part_

He realized he was staring and quickly grasped her hand before she pulled it away completely.

"Harm," he replied flashing her one of his heart stopping smiles.

"You two know each other?" the Admiral asked.

"No," Mac answered.

"Yes," Harm replied simultaneously. Then, registering what he said, corrected:

"Oh, I'm sorry Major. Course I don't know you. I just had a moment of déjà vu."

"Must be the uniform," she said with a small smile.

"No, actually, she was Navy."

_Now I see _

_If I wear a mask_

_I can fool the world_

_But I cannot fool myself._

"We have 33 minutes, Commander. Make it snappy." Harm glanced down at his watch.

"How do you do that?"

"I have great timing," Mac responded sarcastically.

"So you're not going to tell me."

"That would be correct, Commander. Lets get going."

_Who is that girl I see _

_Staring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside? _

_I am now _

_In a world where I_

_Have to hide my heart_

_And what I believe in_

_But somehow_

_I will show the world_

_What's inside my heart?_

_And be loved for who I am_

They were driving down a road, toward Red Rock Mesa and he was trying his absolute best to get her to talk to him. As of yet he'd had no luck. He flashed her yet another of his grins.

"That's a very nice smile, and I'm sure most of the time it gets you what you want, but I don't know you Commander, so if you don't mind, I'll keep my personal reasons to myself," she snapped, her arms gripped the steering wheel.__

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection_

_Some one I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm_

_Some one else for all time?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

"Colonel O'Hara's your uncle."

"We covered this Commander. We're not going to dig it up again, am I clear?" She pulled into a patch of dirt by a large rock.

"Who did you bring along, Sarah?" Colonel O'Hara stood in front of him since he'd exited the car. He spun to face Mac. She held a gun in both of her hands, ready to shoot him.

It was some time later when the three of them moved to find any trail of dinosaurs they could. They'd ventured up one of the numerous cliffs. Colonel Matthew O'Hara crouched down in the sand, explaining to Harm, and a quasi-eavesdropping Mac.

"Colonel, I'll take on your case… as long as you return the Declaration of Independence without fuss."

"Where did you find this sailor, Sarah?" Colonel O'Hara asked.

"In a rose garden, Uncle Matt."

_There's a heart that must be _

_Free to fly_

_That burns with a need to know_

_The reason why._

Mac was at home, going over the case, going over what had happened in this day. She had a life ahead of her, without her parents, without the things she had suffered as a child. And regardless of how many times she'd told him that he didn't affect her, Harm affected her more than she would ever admit. Ever.

_Why must we all conceal _

_What we think_

_How we feel?_

_Must there be a secret me_

_I'm forced to hide?_

Looking back on his latest case, he realized that as much as he missed Meg, Mac was a better replacement than he could have ever imagined. She did look like Diane but he was sure that wouldn't pose that muich of a problem. She was feisty and he liked that in her. Mac was a challenge. A puzzle he was determined to solve. __

_So maybe giving up flying wasn't so bad after all._ He thought to himself. After all, if he hadn't lost flying and joined in with JAG he would have never met Mac, or any of the other members of the corps. He would forever remember his first case with Major Sarah Mackenzie.

_I won't pretend that I'm_

_Someone else for all time_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

----------

****

_**Sorry this took so long. I got sidetracked with other things then I was working at camp… okay okay enough excuses. The song is Reflections from Mulan sung by Christina Aguilera.**_

**_Hope you enjoyed more than I forced out writing this._**

****

**_Kavi Leighanna_**


	8. Tomorrow

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary:** From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.

**Pairing:** Um… duh! Mac/Harm

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going.

**Rating: **PG with a lot of tears

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.

**Spoilers: **Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be.

**Author's Notes:** I'm doing my research for this one but there's no guarantee that I'll get everything right. Please correct me if I make a mistake. Thanks! Also, I'm about to get into the AU stuff. I originally was only going to follow but I changed my mind because I'm highly against the Brumby/Mac thing. Therefore, I'm skipping over that whole thing eventually.

----------

_Chapter 8_

**Tomorrow**

Mac and Harm

----------

_You used to say, that everyday_

_We will always be this way_

_Flying Angels lifting high_

_To reach the sun where I belong_

_Girl you know you were the one_

_Above the clouds I see you cry_

"It's only two days Mac. We'll be back together before you know it," Harm said, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She hugged him back, stepping away after a couple of minutes to beside Keeter.

"Be safe, sailor. Don't make me come back to find you," Mac replied with a grin. Harm smiled back, his flyboy grin that even under oath she wouldn't admit made her weak in the knees.

"I'll see you in 48 hours, Mac."

_You know that when you smile _

_You stop the rain_

_And we will be together_

_Once again_

_Although I'm gone, remember me_

_Please be strong, I'll never leave_

_Just hold on, to the memories_

_While I'm here, all I'm thinking about is _

_Tomorrow_

"So, Major, what exactly is your relationship with Harm?" Keeter asked as they were driving through the desert. Mac hid a smile.

"The Commander and I work together. Nothing more," she answered.

"And I'm the president of the United States and Skipper of every ship in the fleet," Keeter shot back. Mac looked injured.

They'd been working through the desert for the last day and the two of them had talked non-stop. Keeter had numerous stories about Harm's days at the academy and Mac had a few new ones from JAG. They'd formed a sort of brother sister bond at the same time. They drove each other nuts and more than once Mac had pulled rank on him.

"Then maybe I should be saluting you, Mr. Preident, sir," Mac pointed out.

_I've always known_

_The love you've shown_

_Means I'll never be alone_

_There'll be times you wonder why_

_Seeing you with someone new_

_Used to make me feel so blue_

_But now I'm with you_

_All the time_

"Come on, Major. Even a blind man can see there's something between you."

"I swear on my oath as a Marine, there's nothing going on between Harm and I," Mac said impatiently. Keeter lifted his cast in an innocent gesture, his other hand steering the vehicle.

"I'm sorry, Major." Mac looked out across the desert, allowing herself to leave the Iran desert and look back on their various experiences including Russia and her stupid stint leaving JAG with Dalton. He'd always stood by her in her decisions even though she had pushed and pushed to get him to let her stay in Russia with him.

_Although I'm gone, remember me_

_Please be strong, I'll never leave_

_Just hold on, to the memories_

_While I'm here, all I'm thinking about is_

_Tomorrow_

_From the moment that I looked into your eyes_

_All my life I thought I'd be there by your side_

_I wish I'd took the time to find the words to say_

Harm climbed out of the simulator slightly shaken. He'd flown a simulation flight remarkably similar to his flight in the stealth.

"So tell me commander, if that would have failed when you were flying it two days ago would you have tried to land?"

"Yes he would have," came a voice from the doorway. Harm spun, recognizing the voice.

"Mac, you're okay!" he exclaimed, ignoring the officers around and giving her a hug. Mac returned the hug fiercely.

_You know that when you smile _

_You stop the rain_

_And we will be together once again_

_Although I'm gone, remember me_

_Please be strong, I'll never leave_

_Just hold on to the memories_

_'Cause while I'm here all I think about is_

_Tomorrow_

* * *

**_I know this wasn't really here, but I felt that it really needed to be added… okay really its because I just saw the episode and decided there were a whole bunch of Mac/Harm moments in it though I never touched on Mac's probable feeling of insigificantcy… which isn't a word but oh well._**

**_Song is Tomorrow by A1_**

**_Kavi Leighanna_**


	9. Goodbye

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary:** From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.

**Pairing:** Um… duh! Mac/Harm

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going.

**Rating: **PG with a lot of tears

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.

**Spoilers: **Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be.

**Author's Notes:** I'm doing my research for this one but there's no guarantee that I'll get everything right. Please correct me if I make a mistake. Thanks! Also, I'm about to get into the AU stuff. I originally was only going to follow but I changed my mind because I'm highly against the Brumby/Mac thing. Therefore, I'm skipping over that whole thing eventually.

----------

_Chapter 9_

**Goodbye**

Mac

----------

_Listen little child_

_There will come a day_

_When you would be able_

_Able to say_

_Never mind the pain_

_Or the aggravation_

_You know there's a better way_

_For you and me to be_

_Look for the rainbow in every storm_

_Fly like an angel_

_Heaven said to me_

She knew it was bound to happen at some point. After all, he was a pilot through and through. She was how happy he was to be in the air, how excited he got when they were out on carrier missions. She should have expected it really.

_Goodbye my friend _

_I know you're gone_

_You've said you're gone _

_But I can still feel you here_

_It's not the end_

_Gotta keep it strong _

_Before the pain turns into fear_

_So glad we made it_

_Time will never change it._

Why did he want to leave anyway? Was she such a horrible partner? Wouldn't he tell her if she was really that bad? Tears sprung to her eyes as she watched the sand and dirt swirl at her feet.

_Goodbye my friend _

_I know you're gone_

_You've said you're gone _

_But I can still feel you here_

_It's not the end_

_Gotta keep it strong _

_Before the pain turns into fear_

_So glad we made it_

_Time will never change it._

She saw his shoes, her head still bent towards the ground. His hands came into her vision, lifting her chin. She tried to resist, but he kept pushing. Reluctantly, she lifted her chin looking into his eyes.

"Mac, you're crying," he said softly.

"Did you think you'd sneak away without saying goodbye?" she replied.

"Why goodbye and not good luck?" Mac gave him a watery smile.

"Didn't I say that to you once when I was stupid enough to leave JAG?" she shot back referring to her decision to leave JAG behind for a civilian law firm with her then flame Dalton Lowne. Of course, that was followed by her stalker, and Palmer's attacks on Harm.

"Yes, you did," Harm agreed, breaking into her reverie.

"You said you were happy for me," she said.

_The times when we would play about _

_The way we used to scream and shout_

_We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way_

_Look for the rainbow in every storm_

_Find out for certain_

_Love's gonna be there for you_

_You'll always be someone's baby_

"I was, but that was different. You were in love," he defended.

"And you're not?" she asked. Mac, of course, was not talking about in love with a woman, but about a love for flying.

"What's love have to do with anything? Hey." Tears had fallen from Mac's eyes and he wiped them off her cheeks. Mac graced him with another watery smile.

"You want me to water your plants while you're gone?" she asked hoarsely.

"I don't have any plants," Harm replied, confused. Mac shook her head.

"Dammit. I have so much I want to say to you but I can't… can't find the words," she whispered, frustration slipping into her voice.

"I know," he whispered, pulling her into his arms. Mac burst into tears, the dam holding in the moisture breaking, crying on his shirt.

_Goodbye my friend _

_I know you're gone_

_You've said you're gone _

_But I can still feel you here_

_It's not the end_

_Gotta keep it strong _

_Before the pain turns into fear_

_So glad we made it_

_Time will never change it._

_I love you, Harm. I really love you. Please, please don't leave. Don't leave me,_ she pleaded in her mind, hoping he would miraculously hear her thoughts. Harm rubbed a hand up and down her back. She looked up at her dry-eyed friend and partner.

"Damn you. Why am I the only one crying?"

_You know its time to say goodbye _

_And don't forget on me, you can rely_

_You know its time to say goodbye_

_And don't forget on me, you can rely_

_I will help you, help you on your way_

_I will be with you everyday_

* * *

**_I am really really sorry that this took so long. I had honestly sort of forgotten about this and all of my other stories. I literally wrote this tonight just for you guys. I hope you enjoy and that you won't totally kill me!!_**

**_The song is Goodbye by the Spice Girls_**

**_Kavi Leighanna_**

****


	10. Leave Right Now

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary:** From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.

**Pairing:** Um… duh! Mac/Harm

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going.

**Rating: **PG with a lot of tears

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.

**Spoilers: **Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be.

**Author's Notes:** I'm doing my research for this one but there's no guarantee that I'll get everything right. Please correct me if I make a mistake. Thanks! Also, I'm about to get into the AU stuff. I originally was only going to follow but I changed my mind because I'm highly against the Brumby/Mac thing. Therefore, I'm skipping over that whole thing eventually.

----------

_Chapter 10_

**Leave Right Now**

Harm

----------

His arms were wrapped around her thin waist, his chin resting on her head, blissfully aware of her body pressed up against his and he was leaving.

_I'm here, just like I said_

_Though it's breaking every rule I ever made_

_My racing heart is just the same_

_Why make it strong to break it once again?_

_And I'd love to say I do_

_Give everything to you_

_But I can never now be true_

_So I say…_

Of course, cruel fate was playing with him. He wanted to stay, to tell her that he loved her and would never leave her, but she didn't love him back. And so he was leaving.

_I'm here, so please explain_

_Why you're opening up at healing wound again_

_I'm a little more careful_

_Perhaps it shows_

_But if I lose the highs _

_At least I'm spared the lows_

_Now I trembled in your arms_

_What could be the harm_

_To feel my spirit calm_

_So I say…_

He let her go, reluctantly, letting his hand slide down her body for what he told himself to be the last time. He didn't have a real choice anymore. She was what would keep him there. He turned his back and began to walk away.

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Getting weaker and weaker_

_Somebody better show me how_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_All you have to do is tell me not to go, Mac. All you have to do is tell me you love me and I won't go. Sarah, please. _He kept walking, hoping with all his heart that she would stop him from his six months on a carrier, that she would stop him from leaving her.

_I wouldn't know how to say_

_How good it feels seeing you today_

_I see you've got your smile back_

_Like you say you're right on track_

_But you may never know why_

_Once bitten twice is shy_

_If I'm proud perhaps I should explain_

_I couldn't bear to lose you again_

He didn't look back knowing the look on her face, the slump of her shoulders would call him back and he couldn't, wouldn't stay unless she told him. I wasn't until he was secured in his transport and in the air that he looked down and saw her red Corvette speed away.

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Getting weaker and weaker_

_Somebody better show me how_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Yes I will…_

* * *

**_Because it took me so long to get the last chapter up and I haven't updated this or Reminescing in forever and a day. I'm hoping for one more chapter up tonight though it might be up tomorrow instead._**

**_The song is Leave Right Now by Will Young_**

**_Kavi Leighanna_**


	11. My Heart Will Go On

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary:** From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.

**Pairing:** Um… duh! Mac/Harm

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going.

**Rating: **PG with a lot of tears

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.

**Spoilers: **Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be.

**Author's Notes:** I'm doing my research for this one but there's no guarantee that I'll get everything right. Please correct me if I make a mistake. Thanks! Also, I'm about to get into the AU stuff. I originally was only going to follow but I changed my mind because I'm highly against the Brumby/Mac thing. Therefore, I'm skipping over that whole thing eventually.

----------

_Chapter 11_

**My Heart Will Go On**

Mac

----------

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

He was gone. She couldn't believe that he'd actually left. Part of her wanted to call him back to her and make him stay, but she knew that this was something he had to do for himself. After all, wasn't the saying "if you love something, let it go, if it comes back its meant to be"?

_Near, far, wherever you are _

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Mac had engraved every moment of that hug into her brain. Her emotions had gone haywire when he'd wrapped her so tightly in his arms. She'd actually felt loved, cherished and wanted to feel that way again. Soon.

_Love can touch just one time_

_And last for a life time_

_And never let go 'til we're one_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

Tears streamed down her face as she pulled away from the point. She pulled over numerous times, her emotions too overwhelming for her to continue safely.

"Come back Harm, come back to me," she whispered.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on_

* * *

**_I know they've all been short chapters too but they've all been over the same incident. Now comes the in between while Harm's on the carrier and Mac's at JAG. I'm actually not looking forward to writing them so it might be a while. Sorry._**

**_The song is My Heart Will Go On by the diva herself Celine Dion_**

**_Kavi Leighanna_**


	12. Independent Woman

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary:** From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.

**Pairing:** Um… duh! Mac/Harm

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going.

**Rating: **G with a side order of slight fluff

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.

**Spoilers: **Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be.

**Author's Notes:** I'm doing my research for this one but there's no guarantee that I'll get everything right. Please correct me if I make a mistake. Thanks! Also, I'm about to get into the AU stuff. I originally was only going to follow but I changed my mind because I'm highly against the Brumby/Mac thing. Therefore, I'm skipping over that whole thing eventually.

----------

_Chapter 12_

**Independent Woman**

Mac

----------

_Question: tell me what you think about me?_

_I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings_

_Only ring your cell-y when I'm feeling lonely_

_When its all over please get up and leave_

_Question: tell me what you think about this?_

_Try to control me boy you get dismissed_

_Pay my own fun and I pay my own bills_

_Always 50/50 in relationships_

Mac walked into a new day at JAG exhausted and worn. She couldn't blame the admiral for her overwhelming caseload… no, that was purely her fault. She'd taken on so much to keep her mind off of Harm's departure to active flight status.

"Colonel, I wanted to go over the plea bargain for the Hannover case." Mac looked up glimpsing the Navy uniform and commander's insignia and flashed to gold wings and flyboy smiles. Then she met Mic Brumby's eyes. She sighed.

"Yeah, Mic, just give me a chance to settle in," she answered, moving behind her desk.

_All the women who are independent_

_Throw your hands up at me_

_All the honeys making money_

_Throw your hands up at me_

_All the momma's who profit dollas_

_Throw your hands up at me_

_All the ladies who truly feel me_

_Throw your hands up at me_

She missed him terribly. Just the other day she'd gotten up to ask him a question and days before to ask him to dinner only to realize and remember that he wasn't there. It had thrown her for a loop and she'd returned to her office and taken half an hour to get her bearings and settle her emotions. The admiral watched her and he worried.

Mac was falling apart without Harm and everyone saw it but her. She vowed to herself to work through everything without her partner, her best friend. She was an independent woman.

_Tell me how you feel about this_

_Who would I want if I would wanna live_

_I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get_

_Ladies it ain't easy being independent_

_Question: how'd you like this knowledge that I brought?_

_Braggin' on that cash that he gave you was to front_

_If you're gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt_

_Depend on no one else to give you what you want_

* * *

****

**_I know this is kinda weird especially since what I understood Mac and Harm don't keep very close touch in the show… this is where everything goes AU people!!! THIS IS YOUR WARNING!! AU ALERT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND TO THE END OF THE STORY._**

**_Also please remember to go back and check the new Chapter 8:Tomorrow: Part 1_**

**_Song is the well known Independent Woman by Destiny's Child_**

**_Kavi Leighanna_**


	13. Email My Heart

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary:** From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.

**Pairing:** Um… duh! Mac/Harm

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going.

**Rating: **PG with a lot of tears

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.

**Spoilers: **Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be.

**Author's Notes:** I'm doing my research for this one but there's no guarantee that I'll get everything right. Please correct me if I make a mistake. Thanks! Also, I'm about to get into the AU stuff. I originally was only going to follow but I changed my mind because I'm highly against the Brumby/Mac thing. Therefore, I'm skipping over that whole thing eventually.

----------

_Chapter 13_

**E-mail My Heart**

Mac

----------

_Its been hours seems like days_

_Since you went away_

_And all I do is check the screen_

_To see if you're okay_

_You don't answer when I phone_

_Guess you wanna be left alone_

_So I'm sending you my heart my soul_

_And this is what I'll say_

Mac pulled up her e-mail box when she got home from an impossibly rough day at work. 4 months had passed since Mac and Harm had their heartbreaking goodbye and though she would never admit it to anyone, least of all herself, she missed him terribly. So when his e-mail popped up, her pulse jumped.

_I'm sorry oh so sorry_

_Can't you give me_

_One more chance_

_To make it up to you_

To: sarah.mackenzie(at)jag.gov

From: Harm

Subject: Full congratulations!

Hey Mac,

I'm sorry I haven't been able to get back to you since you last e-mailed. My flight schedule ended up going haywire. It's nice to know that the office is still in one piece and congrats on your promotion. And to think… you now outrank me! Lieutenant colonel Sarah MacKenzie.

On a more personal level, I'm damn proud of you, Marine. You've worked hard to get where you are and for what it's worse, I miss you like crazy. I hope you're doing okay and that you're having fun without me. I'll be back before you know it, Ninja-girl.

Your friend,

Harm

_E-mail my heart_

_And say our love will never die_

_I know you're out there _

_And I know that you still care_

_E-mail me back and say our love will stay alive_

_Forever… e-mail my heart_

Mac smiled, tears springing to her eyes as she hit the reply button and began typing.

"Mac, about that plea bargain…" Mic Brumby poked his head into the room. Mac quickly minimized the window and turned to business.

_I can see you in my mind_

_Coming on the line_

_And opening this letter_

_That I've sent a hundred times_

_Here's a picture of us two_

_I look so good on you_

_And can't you please forgive me_

_For the hurt I put you through_

Harm was lying on his bunk looking at a picture of him and Mac at one of their numerous parties. In this case, it was just after AJ's bringing home party.

"Hey, Hammer, what's with the goofy grin?" Keeter asked, settling himself across from Harm's bunk. His RIO, Elizabeth Hawkes, Skates to pilotes, settled herself on the ground. Harm shrugged.

"Nothing," he replied, tucking the picture under his pillow.

"Sure, Harm, and I'm becoming an admiral tomorrow," Skates answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Congrats!" Harm replied, "I'm going to check my e-mail before I have to go up." Not bothering to take the picture, Harm exited the room. Keeter make sure Harm was gone before attacking Harm's pillow and withdrawing the worn, glossy paper.

"Mac," he said showing the picture to Skates. "Mac's the goofy grin."

_I'm sorry, Oh so sorry_

_Can't you give me_

_One more chance_

_To make it up to you_

Harm had been anxious to see if Mac had replied but vowed to give her two days to reply. He pulled up his e-mail box quickly. There it was.

To: Harm

From: sarah.mackenzie(at)jag.gov

Subject: Personal effect

Hey Flyboy,

I hope you're still in one piece and you haven't put a $14 million Tomcat in the ocean. Though having said that, I'm sure Skates and Keeter are taking good care of you. Whack Keeter for me, huh?

JAG is a mess without you! Commander Brumby is almost as bad as you are when it comes to destroying property! Key word: ALMOST. The Admiral is throwing a fit about one thing or another and I'm starting to feel sorry for Tiner.

Before you get yourself worked into a fit, I'm perfectly fine if slightly overworked. I've been spending a lot of time with Harriet and little AJ. He's grown so much, Harm!

For the record, sailor, I miss you too and I'm counting down the days until you're return.

Love,

Mac.

_E-mail my heart_

_And say our love will never die_

_I know you're out there_

_And I know that you still care_

_E-mail me back and say our love will stay alive_

_Forever… e-mail my heart_

Harm grinned. It was typical Mac, always knowing before he started to flip out what he was thinking. He was glad that she was okay, though worried about her being overworked. He couldn't help but think that he was part of the reason she was working so hard. There was always a bright spot though: he'd be home in less than 2 months. Then he'd see her again.

_I'm sorry, oh so sorry_

_Can't you give me_

_One more chance_

_To make it all up to you_

_Forever… e-mail my heart_

* * *

**_I told you this is where it all goes AU. I didn't like the little communication and I hated/hate Brumby. I would be really really mean and knock him out all together but he's not going to get together with Mac. Sorry Mac/Brumby fans but I don't know why you're reading this!_**

**_One other thing... I wasn't sure if Harm did his flying on the Seahawk or Patrick Henry... for my own peace of mind it would be nice for someone to help me, but for the story we're going to leave Harm on the Seahawk._**

**_Song is E-mail My Heart by Britney Spears_**

**_Kavi Leighanna_**


	14. If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary:** From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.

**Pairing:** Um… duh! Mac/Harm

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going.

**Rating: **PG with a lot of tears

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.

**Spoilers: **Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be.

**Author's Notes:** I'm doing my research for this one but there's no guarantee that I'll get everything right. Please correct me if I make a mistake. Thanks! Also, I'm about to get into the AU stuff. I originally was only going to follow but I changed my mind because I'm highly against the Brumby/Mac thing. Therefore, I'm skipping over that whole thing eventually.

----------

_Chapter 14_

**If Only Tears Could Bring You Back**

Mac and Harm

----------

_How will I start_

_Tomorrow without you here_

_Who's heart will guide me?_

_When all the answers disappear_

_Is it too late?_

_Are you too far gone to stay_

_Best friends forever_

_Should never have to go away_

She'd gone and done it again. Why did she keep thinking he was here even after five months?__

_Five months, six days,_ she corrected herself. Her phone rang at that moment.

"Colonel MacKenzie."

"The admiral would like to see you in his office, ma'am," Petty Officer Tiner said. Mac sighed quietly before telling Tiner she'd be right over

_What will I do?_

_You know, I'm only half without you_

_How will I make it through_

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do_

_What I would give if you_

_Returned to me_

_Someday, somehow, some way_

_If only tears could bring you back_

_To me_

"Colonel MacKenzie, reporting as ordered, sir!" Even AJ could tell she was worn out. He hated to send her on another investigation but maybe this one would do more good than harm.

"I need you to go out to the Seahawk, Colonel. It seems that a Lieutenant Garvey is accused of tampering with Tomcats." Mac's face lit up. The Seahawk! That was Harm's ship!

"Sir?"

"You and Commander Brumby will be headed there. I want all of your cases to Commander Turner ASAP. He will redistrubute them as my acting Chief of Staff. And Colonel, when you get back, I expect you to take a vacation. Dismissed and send Commander Brumby in."

"Aye sir!"

_I'd call you an ocean_

_If you'd sail on home again_

_Waves of emotion_

_Will carry you and all they can_

_Just let love guide you_

_And your heart will chart the course_

_Soon you'll be drifting_

_Into the arms of your true north_

Harm was having a horrible day. Now that Lt. Garvey had been accused, the pilots were being watched like hawks. To top off his day, the Skipper had asked him to escort the JAGs to the bridge upon arrival. He'd turned his back as the helo landed, not so sure he wanted to see his ex-co-workers again.

"Now, now, commander is that anyway to welcome your old partner?"  
Harm spun quickly and stood in shock, staring at the one and only Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. Then he remembered that she outranked him and from the look in her eyes, so did she.

"Salute me and I'll kill you, Marine style," she murmured, loud enough for only him to hear.

"But Mac…" she only gave him a brilliant smile and held her arms out for him. He immediately pulled her close and hugged her fiercely.

"God, I've missed you," he whispered into her hair.

_Look in my eyes_

_You'll see a million tears have gone by_

_And still they're not dry_

_If only tears can bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do _

_What I would give if you_

_Returned to me_

_Someday, somehow, some way_

_If only tears could bring you back _

_To me_

"No half as much as I've missed you. Trust me, Commander Brumby is no Harmon Rabb," she whispered back. They let go reluctantly and Harm turned to welcome Mic Brumby aboard.

"Commander, that's not the way you treat a Lt. Colonel of the Marine Corps," Brumby said with a salute. Before Harm could reply, Mac stepped in.

"I know a good lawyer and anyway, he'd be disobeying an order otherwise. A letter from Admiral Chedwiggen," she said, handing him and envelope.

"Colonel Sarah MacKenzie!" Mac spun, leaving Harm to deal with Brumby.

"Keeter!" They exchanged the courtesy salute before he snatched her and spun her around.

"Jack Keeter put me down this instant!" she exclaimed between bouts of laughter. He did so immediately with a salute. Mac smiled.

_I'd hold you close_

_And shout the words_

_I'd only whispered before_

_For one more chance_

_For one last dance_

_There's not a thing_

_That I would love_

_And oh_

"At ease." And that's how she could honestly say she felt. Seeing Harm had lifted her spirits immensely.

"How have you been?" Keeter asked grinning. Mac grinned back.

"I've been better," she answered honestly.

"You've been overworked apparently," Harm added having sent Brumby to the bridge.

"Not he admiral's fault," Mac reminded him sternly. Harm bowed in recognition.

"You are wanted on the bridge, colonel," he said.

"Escort me?" Mac asked.

"You had to ask?" Harm replied, holding out his arm. Mac linked his arm with hers.__

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do_

_What I would give if you_

_Returned to me_

_Someday, somehow, some way_

_If only tears could bring you back_

_To me_

* * *

**_Now if this isn't AU I don't know what is. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this._**

**_The song… If Only Tears Could Bring You Back from the Pokemon First Movie soundtrack… I don't remember the artist._**

**_Kavi Leighanna_**


	15. Wake Me Up Inside

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary:** From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.

**Pairing:** Um… duh! Mac/Harm

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going.

**Rating: **G and a lot of fluff

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.

**Spoilers: **Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be.

**Author's Notes:** I'm doing my research for this one but there's no guarantee that I'll get everything right. Please correct me if I make a mistake. Thanks! Also, I'm about to get into the AU stuff. I originally was only going to follow but I changed my mind because I'm highly against the Brumby/Mac thing. Therefore, I'm skipping over that whole thing eventually.

----------

_Chapter 15_

**Wake Me Up Inside**

Mac and Harm

----------

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Seeing Harm a month ago had been a breath of fresh air. Now, she walked back into JAG with a definite spring in her step. She unlocked her office door and gasped. On her desk were two arrangements of roses, one of two dozen reds and another of white, pink and red. She rushed to see the cards. She pulled the card from the two dozen roses first.

"Dinner, Sarah? – Mic" Mac held in an involuntary shiver, pulling the card from the other roses.

"Guess who's back in time for Friday's movie night? – Harm  
PS. Do you know how hard it is to get White House Roses?" Mac grinned and allowed herself the satisfaction of an excited shiver. A knock sounded on her door.

"Enter!" she called.

"Hey, Mac, have you seen the new case we're supposed to investigate?" Mac lifted her head from the flowers with a huge grin.

"I just got here. The white house?" Harm returned her grin.

"Only the best for my best friend."

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

"Chinese?" Harm asked, dropping the file on her desk. Mac nodded.

"You bring the movie and we'll discuss the case. I'm guessing we're opposing?"

"And that's why you're my favourite Marine," Harm replied tweaking her nose. Mac's eyes widened in surprise.

"Alright, Marine, I'll see you for dinner," Harm said and left. Mac dropped into her office chair, still stunned. When she was able to move a few moments later she shifted Harm's gift to her shelf where she would eventually find a vase for it. Then another knock sounded on the door.

"Enter!" Mac called again. This time, Mic entered.

"Did you like the roses?" Mac was glad she'd had the presence of mind to move Harm's roses. It gave her a chance to settle before she wandered to find a vase.

"They're beautiful," she lied. In actuality, she felt it was overdone. Two dozen roses was too much to pile on a woman. Harm's simple dozen had brightened her day.

"And the invitation?" He seemed anxious, fidgety and Mac, as a trained investigator caught it.

"Raincheck?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Plans?"

"A new case," she replied vaguely shifting through the pages on her desk.

"I'll let you get to it then," he said standing and exiting. Mac followed him to the door and called for Harriet. When the young ensign was in her office Mac closed her door and turned to her.

"Harriet, can you get me a vase for those roses on the shelf? And please tell me when Commander Brumby leaves for court?" Harriet sent her a confused look but agreed.

"I'll get right on it colonel."

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

At 1700, Harm showed up at her door, hands laden down with grocery bags and his briefcase. Mac threw the door open wide and motioned him in.

"Mic, that's my pizza, I gave to go. Yes, I need to get started… I don't want my pizza to get cold… goodbye Mic." He heard her sigh from the kitchen.

"Hey, Marine if you'd rather go out for dinner than work it's okay. I don't…"

"No! No, no, no," Mac interrupted adamantly. "I have gone six months without these nights. Now, do you want me to pull out plates?"

"Well there's been a change of plans. Because ewe haven't done this in six months I thought it would be better if I cooked you something," Harm told her sheepishly, watching her face carefully. Mac's face lit up in gratitude and something in Harm snapped.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

He decided at that moment that he'd look for that smile, he'd try to be the cause of that smile as often as he could.

"So it's veggie lasagna tonight," he called, beginning to unload the bags while Mac replaced the phone in its cradle.

"You spoil me," she said, entering the kitchen and taking up residence on the counter.

"I try, Marine." She watched him create their dinner, stealing bits and pieces along the way.

"Sarah MacKenzie! Keep your hands out until I'm finished!" he exclaimed for the thousandth time, lightly slapping her wrist. Mac's only reply was to giggle. Harm, having never heard a Marine – least of all Mac – giggle, stared astonished. Mac only giggled harder until she was holding her stomach in laughter. Harm continued to watch, biting his cheeks against a smile at her antics. He would never figure out what she was laughing at but when he really thought about it, he didn't care. He loved it.

_Frozen inside without your touch _

_Without your love darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

Finally, Mac stopped and caught her breath. Looking up, she caught his gaze happily and froze. In his gaze she saw laughter, happiness and something else entirely, something that warmed her insides. She wouldn't dare call it love, would never put a name to it for fear of what it could mean.

"Alright, MacKenzie, let's go sit and let this cook. We'll argue over the movie, maybe caught up on detail s of the last six months and after dinner we'll go over the case," Harm suggested, pulling on her hand. Mac hopped down from her perch and followed him, surprised that he made no move to let go of her hand. She smiled again. He'd changed since he'd returned and in her opinion, for the better.__

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

* * *

**_Little bit of light fluff of course._**

**_Wake Me Up Inside – Evanescence_**

**_Kavi Leighanna_**


	16. Go the Distance

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary:** From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, "present" and future accompanied by various artists.

**Pairing:** Um… duh! Mac/Harm

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going.

**Rating: **G… there's nothing in this not for kids

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.

**Spoilers: **Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be.

**Author's Notes:** I'm doing my research for this one but there's no guarantee that I'll get everything right. Please correct me if I make a mistake. Thanks! Also, I'm about to get into the AU stuff. I originally was only going to follow but I changed my mind because I'm highly against the Brumby/Mac thing. Therefore, I'm skipping over that whole thing eventually.

----------

_Chapter 16_

**Go the Distance**

Mac and Harm

----------

_I have often dreamed_

_Of a far off place_

_Where a hero's welcome_

_Will be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer_

_When they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where I'm meant to be_

Time passed and Harm and Mac only drew closer. Neither could remember a time when they'd had such an easy-going relationship. They challenged each other when faced in court and found themselves finishing case research in half of the time they would have before Harm left for flying. Neither had to ask the questions the other giving the answer before the question had fully processed.

_I am on my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I will find my way_

_If I can be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_When I go the distance_

_I'll be right where I belong_

"Dinner?" Harm asked, stepping out of the Admiral's office. Mac rolled her eyes with a large grin.

"Anything but Chinese," she answered, "and if you bring chocolate I will love you forever."

"Chocolate it is. Any particular type?" he inquired stopping in her doorway. Mac shook her head, and Harm smiled. An entire conversation had taken place in that glance.

"Sarah, are you busy tonight? I can get tickets to a show…" Mic stood in the doorway as well. Mac looked at him apologetically.

"I can't. Rain check?" Mac had asked for a rain check every time and had made good on all of them.

"Always," Mic replied with a smile he reserved just for her. Mac returned the smile, though he noticed it didn't reach her eyes. The Australian left and Harm closed the door intending on having a deeper conversation about Mic Brumby.

"Hey, you can go if you want. The case can wait," he began.

"Its not just the case, Harm. I know it can wait but I also want to spend time with my best friend," she replied. Harm grinned.

"Then we'll skipi the file and we'll do dinner instead. I know this cute family restaurant that I'm pretty sure you'd like." Mac agreed whole-heartedly and the next thing they knew, the case had been forgotten and edited out of most of the night's festivities.

_I am on the road_

_To embrace my fate_

_And though the road may wander_

_I will lead me near you_

_And the thousand years_

_Will be worth the wait_

_It may take a lifetime_

_But somehow I'll see it through_

Harm dropped by her house at 1800 to go. When she opened the door he froze. What the woman did to a regular pair of jeans should have been illegal. It was a worn pair, one that fit her like a glove, matched with a figure hugging, but not tight, light blue three-quarter-length top. He admired her dressed down look, it meant, in a way, she felt comfortable around him.

"My, my, Marine," he finally said when his brain kicked in. She grinned at him and they left. The restaurant he drove to was a quaint little place, brightly lit and colourfully decorated.

"Thanks for doing this, Harm," Mac said seriously. Harm only smiled, taking her hand and tugging her along to the table.

"Now, we need to make a deal, Marine," he said, upon sitting down. Mac raised her eyebrow in question.

"No shop talk over dinner, agreed? If you want when we're done we'll go and work on it but not over dinner."

"Consider it a deal, Flyboy," she answered with a firm nod.__

_And I'll walk the path_

_I can go the distance_

_And I'll stay on top_

_No, I won't accept defeat_

_It's an uphill slope_

_But I'll wander slow_

_If I go the distance_

_And my journey is for peace_

Instead they talked about anything and everything else including her relationship with Brumby. She voiced her frustration with the man and his constant badgering attention.

"Don't get me wrong, he's a nice man, and a good man… just probably not for me," she said over their salad course.

"You keep asking for rain checks, Mac. I'm sure he expects something," Harm pointed out. Mac sighed, jabbing her fork into her salad more forcefully.

"You're going to have to tell him sometime, Marine," he advised softly. She nodded.

"But enough sad talk. I saw our godson yesterday…" And neatly the subject was changed.

_Like a shooting star_

_I will go the distance_

_I will search the world_

_I will face its heart_

_I don't care how far_

_I can go the distance_

_'Till I find my hero's welcome_

_Waiting in your arms_

* * *

**_Now I'm running around for the next month so I might not have an update until September but when I update, trust me it'll be a long one. I'll still write while I'm away but they won't be posted until I get back. My apologies!_**

**_Song: Go the Distance from Hercules… as in the movie_**

**_Kavi Leighanna_**


	17. I'm All About You

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary: **From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.****

**Pairing: **Um… duh! Mac/Harm****

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going )

**Rating: **PG ****

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.****

**Spoilers:** Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of the major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be. ****

**Author's Note:** I'm doing my research for this one but there's no guarantee that I'll get everything right. Please correct me if I make a mistake. Thanks!

--------------------****

****

**Chapter 17**

_I'm All About You _

Harm

--------------------

_There's something I've got to say _

_You're always with me even though you're far away_

_Talking to you on my cell_

_Just the sound of your voice makes my heart melt_

_Oh girl, its true_

He watched her carefully. It was something he'd taken up since he'd gotten back. He still remembered her telling him that she overworked herself. She was starting to do that now, he knew. Why, he didn't know but he saw her staying late and knew she was coming in on weekends. He was starting to worry about her.

_I'm all about you _

_I'm all about us_

_No baby, you'll never have to question my love_

_And every night_

_There's a new crowd_

_But it's always you I'm singing about_

_There is only one these words are going out to_

_Oh girl, I'm all about you_

Her head was constantly down and he was sure it wasn't good for her neck. That gave Harm an idea. He stood and walked to Mac's office.

"Hey, Marine," he said, not knocking on her door.

"Harm, I can't…"

"Stand down Colonel. You need a break, Mac. I can't watch you tear yourself apart like this. Therefore, I propose a weekend away. I know a cabin I can get for the weekend. You up for it?" Mac looked up shocked.

"Are you sure? I don't know, Harm, I've got so much work to do…"

"Mac, if I went to the Admiral, he'd agree, you need the time off. Just a weekend, Mac."

_I know you worry sometimes _

_Some other girl will make me_

_Forget you're mine_

_There's not a doubt in this world_

_That anyone could take_

_The place of my number one girl_

_It's true_

He knew by the slump of her shoulders that she'd given in. So, he added the icing.

"I'll give you a massage… straighten out those neck and back muscles…" She shook her head affectionately.

"You are a godsend," she said finally. He gave her a flyboy grin.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, I will spend a weekend with you at this cabin, but no funny business. You hear?" she asked, her smile betraying her serious tone of voice. He gave her an innocent look and she did something he hadn't made her do in a long time.

She laughed.

_I'm all about you _

_I'm all about us_

_No baby, you'll never have to question my love_

_And every night_

_There's a new crowd_

_But it's always you I'm singing about_

_There is only one these words are going out to_

_Oh girl, I'm all about you_

He grinned the proverbial cat caught the canary grin all the way back to his voice.

"Harm you've found an awesome woman, haven't you?" Sturgis Turner asked, half joking, as he steeped into Harm's office.

"Right in front of my nose," Harm murmured just low enough for Sturgis to be unable to understand.

"Come on, tell me about her."

"Brilliant lawyer with a demanding CO and nosy co-workers," Harm replied. "Beautiful, strong-willed, independent…"

"And can hold her own with an M-16? Sounds like acertain Marine colonel we both know," Sturgis finished with a grin. Harmed masked his look of shock.

_When I close my eyes I can see you _

_Its like you're right here_

_And this feeling's only getting stronger_

_You're with me everywhere_

"Why didn't I do anything before now?" Harm asked himself, and therefore Sturgis, as he closed the door.

"What changed your mind?" Sturgis asked.

"Flying. I missed her terribly," Harm replied, grabbing his favourite picture of him and Mac off of his office shelf. It was at AJ's christening, just before he'd left to go fly.

"She missed you too. This office went to hell without you, Rabb." Sturgis said, dropping a file folder on Harm's desk and leaving Harm to ponder his mistakes.

_I'm all about you _

_I'm all about us_

_No baby, you'll never have to question my love_

_And every night_

_There's a new crowd_

_But it's always you I'm singing about_

_There is only one these words are going out to_

_Oh girl, I'm all about you_

He vowed to himself to make the most of his weekend at Frank's cabin. A chance to make up for his mistakes.

* * *

**_I'm sorry this took so long. I meant to type it up right after I got back but that just didn't happen with school starting and having to get everything back under control. I hope you guys won't kill me!_**

**_Song: I'm all About You – Aaron Carter_**

****


	18. If I Was the One & A Girl Can Dream

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary: **From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.****

**Pairing: **Um… duh! Mac/Harm****

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going )

**Rating: **PG ****

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.****

**Spoilers:** Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of the major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be. ****

**Author's Note:** Skipping though, skipping though, too lazy to actually to the 63 chapters I'd wanted to do in the beginning… AU now folks, don't hurt me!

--------------------****

****

**_Chapter 18_**

**If I Was the One/A Girl Can Dream**

Harm and Mac

--------------------

_I see the way he treats you _

_I feel the tears you cry_

_And it makes me sick _

_And it makes me think_

_There's nothing I can do, baby_

_'Cause your lover is my best friends_

_And I guess that's where the story ends_

_So I've got to try,_

_To keep it inside_

_You will never be,_

_Never be mine_

"Harm? You never did tell me if the Admiral gave us the weekend," Mac said, entering Harm's office.

"Good morning to you too, Marine," he answered, flipping the picture he was looking at upside down.

"Ha, ha. New flavour of the month?" Mac asked, her voice holding an air of teasing.

"Love of my life," he responded without thinking.

_If I was the one _

_That was loving you baby_

_The only tears you'd cry _

_Would be tears of joy_

_And if I was by your side_

_You'd never know_

_One lonely night_

_And if it was my arms _

_You were running to I'd give you_

_Love in these arms of mine_

_If I was the one_

_In your life_

Mac stared at him wide-eyed. Had she heard him correctly? Had he really just said he'd found the love of his life? She turned her glance away and to his shelf.__

_Well Mackenzie…_ then she noticed the missing frame. With awe and hope written all over her face she snatched the picture he'd laid on his desk.

"Harm?"

_If I could have just one wish _

_I'd wish that you were mine_

_And I'd hold you near_

_Kiss away those tears_

_I'd be so good to you, baby_

_You're the one I want next to me_

_But I guess that's just not meant to be_

_He's there in your life_

_And here in your light_

_And you'll never be_

_Never be mine_

Harm was scolding himself for his infinite stupidity. Maybe if he pretended he didn't say anything, she wouldn't question it. How could he be so stupid? He'd most likely single-handedly screwed up their entire relationship.

Meanwhile, Mac had to take a good look at the picture. After all, it could be a picture of her doppleganger haunting his memories.

But what would Diane be doing at her godson's christening?

_When I was a child the story would say_

_Somebody would sweep you off your feet some day_

_That's what I hoped would happen with you_

_More than you could know_

_I wanted to tell you that my heart's in your hands_

_I prayed for the day that I would get the chance_

_Just when I worked up the courage to try_

_Much to my surprise_

_You had somebody else_

_'Cause these feelings I keep to myself_

Mac was stunned. How could it be? Could it really be true? Did he really just refer to her as the love of his life?

It brought innumerable questions to her mind. How? When? What changed? He couldn't say anything before but all of a sudden, he'd voiced his love? She needed clarification.

_I may never get to hold you _

_So tight_

_I may never get to kiss you_

_Good night_

_I may never get to look deep in your eyes_

_Or so it seems_

_I always will be wishing_

_You were mine_

_I think about what could be_

_All the time_

_All the happiness that I could find_

_Baby, a girl can dream_

She'd spoken his name twice, the first louder than the choked upon second. He had to acknowledge her or risk losing her.

"That's her, the love of my life. She had been for many years now."

"But…" Mac was speechless. She didn't know how to respond. She'd waited for this moment through their time together, but when he'd gone away to flying, she'd all but given up on that dream.

"The Admiral gave up until Wednesday at 0800."

_If I was the one that was loving you baby_

_The only tears you'd cry_

_Would be tears of joy_

_And if I was by your side_

_You'd never know_

_One lonely night_

_And if it were my arms _

_You were running to I'd give you_

_Love in these arms of mine_

_If I was the one _

_In your life _

"Harmon Rabb! You do not just drop something like that on a woman!" Mac squeaked. Harm stood and closed the office door, pulling the blinds in the process. If Mac was going to chew him out, he'd rather have her do so away from the prying eyes of the office.

"Honestly, Sarah, I didn't expect you to hear me. I should have known better because you know me," he said, squatting in front of her. He took a deep breath, gathering his courage for the next words.

"However, I do love you, Sarah. I have for as long as I can remember."

_And if it were my arms you were running to I'd give you_

_Love in these arms of mine_

_If I was the one_

_In your life_

Mac stared at him, allowing his obviously sincere words sink into her suddenly scrambled brain. He loved her!

Her reply, the only reply she could muster out of her incoherent mind would be simple, but she was sure they would also be the most important she'd ever say.

"I love you too, Harm. I always have."

_All the happiness that I could find _

_Baby, a girl can dream****_

* * *

****

**Songs are:  
A Girl Can Dream by PYT  
****If I Was the One by Ruff Endz**


	19. I Hope You Dance

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary: **From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.****

**Pairing: **Um… duh! Mac/Harm****

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going )

**Rating: **PG ****

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.****

**Spoilers:** Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of the major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be. ****

**Author's Note:** Skipping though, skipping though, too lazy to actually to the 63 chapters I'd wanted to do in the beginning… AU now folks, don't hurt me!

--------------------****

****

**_Chapter 19_ **

**I Hope You Dance**

--------------------

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_

_Get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

He dropped her by her apartment at 1900 on Friday to pick her up with another bouquet of roses.

"Not the rose garden?" she asked with a teasing grin. Harm shook his head.

"Short notice and my connection is MIA." Mac laughed and waved him into her apartment. He dropped a kiss on her cheek as he passed and smiled at the small Marine bag by the door.

"As much as I'd love to stay, it'll take us 2 hours to get up to the cabin. Did you want to find a vase?" She was already moving towards the kitchen.

"How did you know about the cabin?" Mac called from the adjoining room.

"My mom and Frank have been trying to get me to go with my past girlfriends."

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice, to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance_

She poked her head out of the door.

"Did you?"

"Nope. I could never bring myself to spend 48 hours straight with them," he admitted.

"You think you can stand 48 hours with me?" she yelled over the running water.

"Sarah, I've spent weeks with you. I know all of your quirky habits," he responded, watching a soft smile blossom over her face. She arranged the roses in the glass and plopped down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We should get going," he whispered, proceeding not to move. She grinned. Finally she stood, tugging on his hand.

"Come on, sailor. You were the one that wanted to get out of here," she giggled.

"Alright, Marine." And grabbing her overnight bag, he strolled out of the door ahead of her. She turned off the living room light and locked the door behind her.

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter_

_When you come close to selling out reconsider_

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance_

_And when you get the choice, to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance_

Harm listened to the words and couldn't hold in the ironic smile that spread over his face. He'd heard her humming this in the office and had heard it in the background during some of their work sessions. Soon, he found himself singing along.

_Time is a wheel in constant motion always_

_Rolling us along_

_Tell me who_

_Wants to look back on their years and wonder_

_Where those years have gone?****_

* * *

****

**Song is I Hope You Dance by Leanne Womack**


	20. One Heart

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary: **From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.****

**Pairing: **Um… duh! Mac/Harm****

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going )

**Rating: **PG ****

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.****

**Spoilers:** Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of the major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be. ****

**Author's Note:** Skipping though, skipping though, too lazy to actually to the 63 chapters I'd wanted to do in the beginning… AU now folks, don't hurt me!

--------------------****

****

**_Chapter 20_ **

**One Heart**

--------------------

_One heart can make a difference _

_One choice can change it all_

_One voice can travel the distance_

_And be heard all around the world_

Mac bounded out of the car when she caught sight of the little cabin. Harm looked around noticing a light in the cabin and found a car parked off to the side.

"Sarah!" he called. Mac whirled around steps from the door. Her face was a mask of confusion. Harm motioned to the car off to the side and Mac immediately took 2 steps away from the door. Harm lifted their two bags out of the back and climbed the stairs ahead of her. He knocked loudly on the door.

"Harm! I was starting to get worried! You were supposed to be up here a half an hour ago!" Trish Burnett exclaimed throwing open the door. Harm looked startled before he caught his mother in a hug. Mac stood back and watched until Harm turned to her, very aware of her surprise and trepidition.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Sara, the love of my life. Sarah, my mother, Trish Burnett," Harm said formally. Trish gave Mac the once over.

"Harm, whatever happened to Mac? I though she was the love of your life." Mac held in a grin at Harm's ploy, especially since she could see the spark of mischief in his eyes.

"She is," Harm replied simply, moving into the cabin with the bags. Mac's face split into a wide grin.

"Sarah MacKenzie, ma'am," Mac said, holding out her hand. Trish looked over Mac again and Mac's body shook with repressed laughter.

"Mac." Trish's face lit up and she enveloped Mac in a bear hug. Finally, Trish let her go and linked her arm with Mac's.

"Harmon David Rabb Junior!"__

_Would you make a sacrifice? _

_If you knew that it was right?_

_Well the answer's there if you look inside_

_Will you run and hide?_

_Will you fight the fight?_

Trish and Frank, Harm and Mac had discovered, were staying their last night of a week before heading back to La Jolla. They went to bed early, claiming they wanted to leave to get to Dulles in plenty of time. Mac and Harm stayed cuddled on the couch.

"Harm?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do about JAG? One of us is going to have to leave." Her gaze met his as she tilted her head up on his shoulder.

"I've been thinking about that. I can get that job at the Pentagon. I talked to Congresswoman Latham about it," he suggested softly, every breath puffing on her face.__

_One day you'll realize it_

_One hope is all you need_

_One dream that we can all share_

_One dream we all believe_

"The Admiral says there's an opening at the judiciary. He wants to recommend me," Mac countered. Her body was very aware of where it pressed up against his.

"You love JAG. I couldn't ask you to leave. Plus, you're a stabilizing force in the office. I've already left."

"And the office fell apart. I'll only be up a couple of floors, Harm."

"I can't take you away from what you love."

"You love being a lawyer too. To think of taking that away from you completely? At least, if I'm a judge, we're both still doing part of what we love."

"Sarah…"

"No, I've been thinking about it since the Admiral approached me with the suggestion. This is the catalyst I'm looking for."

"You're not giving on this, are you?"

"Call it being a stubborn Marine if you want."

"You wouldn't have to travel?" Harm asked. Mac nodded, her eyes darting back and forth between his.

"You'll be around DC then when we fulfil our deal." She smiled, her eyes darting to his lips. He knew what she wanted and captured her mouth in a slow sweet kiss.__

_And we'll make that sacrifice_

_Just because we know its right_

_And we'll face the answer that's there inside_

_We won't run and hide_

_We're gonna fight the fight****_

* * *

****

**Song: One Heart by O-Town**


	21. A Moment Like This

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary: **From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.****

**Pairing: **Um… duh! Mac/Harm****

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going )

**Rating: **PG ****

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.****

**Spoilers:** Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of the major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be. ****

**Author's Note:** Skipping though, skipping though, too lazy to actually to the 63 chapters I'd wanted to do in the beginning… AU now folks, don't hurt me!

--------------------****

****

_**Chapter 21 **_

**A Moment Like This**

--------------------__

_What if I told you it was all meant to be? _

_Would you believe me?_

_Would you agree?_

_It's almost that feeling we met before_

_So tell me that you don't think that I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here and now_

Mac awoke the next morning before Harm and went to the kitchen, carefully extracting herself from his grasp. In the kitchen, she found a note taped to the coffee maker from Trish.****

**We've gone to the airport to catch our flight. Coffee's fresh, though maybe cool**

**Trish**

Mac grinned at the simple wording. Shaking her head, she poured herself a mug and tip-toed past her still sleeping sailor to the front porch.__

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people wait forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

The cottage was a simple structure, white tree trunk posts held up the overhanging room, and the trim painted a burgundy red. Windows jutted from the roof indicating to any passers by that the cottage had two stories. Two red steps, the same as the trim, provided the way of ascension to the entrance. Two chairs, slanting back and coloured a tanned brown were placed side by side on the porch. Mac took a seat in one of those, looking out at the lake lying only sixty feet away. It was a calm morning on the lake, only a few ripples notifying the watcher of the slight breeze.__

_Everything changes, but beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Well I may be dreaming but 'til I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever?_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

The creak of the screen door alerted her to Harm's presence and she smiled over the rim of her cup as he took the seat beside her.

"You left."

"Nuh uh. I came out here because I woke up earlier than you," she answered turning her view back to the lake.

"Wow…" Harm said suddenly, leaving Mac confused.

"What?"

"You're so beautiful." Mac blushed.

"Thanks," she whispered.__

_A moment like this  
__  
Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

They sat in silence, taking time to appreciate the not so subtle beauty that nature possessed.

"I haven't been up here for a day and already I love this place," Mac whispered, unwilling to break the beautiful morning by speaking too loud.

"I know the feeling," Harm replied in a whisper.

"How many other girlfriends share my sentiment?" she asked, a grin flitting across her lips.

"None," he answered truthfully, more than aware that they'd had this conversation before. He didn't call her on it, however.

"This place isn't something you share with just anyone, you know." Mac was silent in surprise.

"Is it that hard to believe?" he asked.__

_Could this be the greatest love of all?_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

"Thank you," Mac responded, leaning across the arms of the chairs, careful of the coffees, and kissed him quickly. Harm, however, wouldn't leave it at that. All but springing from his chair he dragged her upright and crushed her lips to his.

She responded instantly, opening her mouth to his seeking tongue. They stayed there, for how long neither knew as Mac's clock had been thrown by the feeling, until their lungs burned with oxygen deprivation. She rested her head on his shoulder, her arms still wrapped around his neck from their kiss.

"I love you," he whispered, rubbing up and down her back.

"I love you, too," she responded quietly.__

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this****_

* * *

****

**Song: A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson**


	22. I Do Cherish You

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary: **From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.****

**Pairing: **Um… duh! Mac/Harm****

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going )

**Rating: **PG ****

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.****

**Spoilers:** Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of the major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be. ****

**Author's Note:** Skipping though, skipping though, too lazy to actually to the 63 chapters I'd wanted to do in the beginning… AU now folks, don't hurt me!

--------------------****

****

**_Chapter 22_**

**I Do (Cherish You)**

--------------------__

_I do, I do_

_All I am, all I'll be_

_Everything in this world_

_All that I'll ever need_

_Is in your eyes, shining at me_

_When you smile I can feel_

_All my passion unfolding_

_You hand brushes mine_

_And the thousand sensations_

_Seduce me 'cause I _

They got back to the office on Wednesday morning and Harm looked a little worse for wear. Mac noticed immediately and gave him a smile. She watched his face light up. He changed his course to follow her into the break room.

"Good morning, Colonel," he said formally, a smile flitting across his mouth.

"Good morning, Commander," she responded. With that, all formalities were dispensed wit. He grasped her from behind and pulled her back against him.

"I missed you last night," he whispered, watching her fix her coffee.

"Lunch then?" she asked, leaning back with her mug in her hand.

"Of course," he responded. "When are you talking to the Admiral about judiciary?"

"This morning hopefully," she replied, kissing his cheek and heading back to her office.__

_I do cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will love you still_

_From the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long_

_To say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_

_I do_

He popped his head into her office around noon and they left for lunch. She noticed him fidgeting, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and tapping his foot. He also suggested they eat their lunch in the park. Mack gave him a funny look when he suggested it, but agreed.

"Harm? What on earth is wrong with you?"

"Did you talk to the Admiral this morning?"

"I move in three weeks. Just enough time to finish all of my cases," she replied, taking a seat on the nearby bench. "Why?"

"Sarah, I need you to listen and hear me out, okay?" Harm asked. Mac nodded, though apprehensively.

"I love you so much, more, I think, than I've loved anyone else in my life and I don't know what I'd do without you in it. So, Sarah MacKenzie, will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?"__

_In my world before you_

_Lived outside my emotions_

_Didn't know where I was going_

_'Till the day I found you_

_How you opened my life_

_To a new paradise_

_In a world torn by change_

_Still with all my heart_

_'Till my dying days_

Mac's jaw dropped as Harm pulled from his pocket a black velvet box. Inside was a beautiful diamond, tastefully small, framed by two rubies.

"Mac? Sarah?"

"Yes," she squeaked out finally. Then, clearing her throat, repeated her answer.__

_I do, cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice _

_I will love you still_

_From the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_

_Yes I do_

She stood and threw her arms around Harm as he gripped her waist tightly. Tears leaked out of her eyes as Harm spun her around, setting her lightly back on her feet. He then took a hold of her left hand and, with one look in her eyes, placed the ring on her finger. She wrapped one arm around his waist, he put his around her shoulder and, their lunches forgotten, they headed back to the office.__

_If you're asking do I love you this much_

_Baby, I do cherish you_

_From the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long_

_To say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_

_Baby, I do****_

****

**Song: I Do (Cherish You by 98 Degrees**


	23. When You Say Nothing At All

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary: **From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.****

**Pairing: **Um… duh! Mac/Harm****

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going )

**Rating: **PG-13 for implied sexual situations

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.****

**Spoilers:** Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of the major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be. ****

**Author's Note:** Skipping though, skipping though, too lazy to actually to the 63 chapters I'd wanted to do in the beginning… AU now folks, don't hurt me! ONLY THREE CHAPTERS LEFT!

--------------------****

****

**_Chapter 23_**

**When You Say Nothing At All **

--------------------__

_It's amazing how you_

_Can speak right to my heart _

_Without saying a word_

_You can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

ADMIRAL CHEDWIGGEN'S HOUSE

"On behalf of Harm and Mac, our happily engaged couple, I would like to propose a toast," Sturgis called over the murmuring crowd. Instantly the room went silent.

"I have never seen two people more in love and at the same time too stupid to admit it and so I say to you both, its about time you pulled your heads from your sixes!" The room laughed. "But, having said that, I am so glad you found each other. I have never seen two people more dedicated to their relationship and to each other so much that they would give up what they love for the other and I'm glad it never came to that. Speaking as a friend and coworker, Harm, as I'm sure you're already aware, you have one amazing woman beside you and Mac… there's still time to back out."

"Never!"__

_The smile on your face _

_Lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand _

_Says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

HARM'S APARTMENT

"All the bedroom stuff is in Harm's room and if that can be moved first I think that would be best. Then we can do the rest," Mac instructed the friends that had come to aid in their moving. Harm had found a nice house for sale and they had bought it immediately. Now came the moving, then the wedding in six weeks then their life together,

"Aye Colonel!"__

_All alone I can hear_

_People talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near_

_You can drown out the crowd_

_Old Mr. Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

Regardless of their engaged status, Mac and Harm enjoyed a Friday night movie and dinner on the couch. They sat there now, neither really paying attention to the movie, but just enjoying each other's company.

"So, Sarah. We're getting married in a few days," Harm said nonchalantly, nuzzling her ear.

"In a few days, I'll be your wife," Mac replied, tilting her head to give him access to her neck and collarbone.

"And I'll be your husband," Harm replied, kissing down her neck and across her shoulder. Mac moaned in response and Harm lifted her, carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom.__

_The smile on your face _

_Lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand_

_Says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say nothing at all****_

****

**Song: When You Say Nothing At All by Allison Krauss**


	24. Amazed

A Gift of Song

**Summary: **From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.****

**Pairing: **Um… duh! Mac/Harm****

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going )

**Rating: **PG ****

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.****

**Spoilers:** Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of the major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be. ****

**Author's Note:** Skipping though, skipping though, too lazy to actually to the 63 chapters I'd wanted to do in the beginning… AU now folks, don't hurt me! ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!

--------------------****

****

**_Chapter 24_**

**Amazed **

--------------------__

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

Mac sat on a stool in her bridal room at the church while Harriet applied the rest of her makeup. It was the day she had been waiting years for.

"There you go ma'am," Harried said, putting the brush she'd been using back in the compact.

"Harried, for goodness sakes, you are my maid of honour, you just finished my makeup, I'm Mac."

"Sorry Mac," Harried replied. Mac rolled her eyes good-naturedly and stood in her slip, pulling her dress out of the closet where it was hanging.

It was a simple ivory ball gown with an embroidered bodice and beads dotting the collar. Two braided straps snaked over her shoulders and a thin gauzy veil was held to Mac's slightly curled hair by a floral crown of white roses.

Harried zipped up the back of the dress and opened the door to admit the rest of the bridal party.

"Mac!" Chloe exclaimed, looking her sister over.__

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and every_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Harm was restless and fidgety.

"Quit it, Rabb," Keeter said. He was getting dizzy from Harm's restless pacing.

"What if she decides to call it off? What if she decides there's someone better out there?"

"For the love of pearl! I have never seen a woman look at a man with so much love and adoration than the way she looks at you. That is a woman you will never have infidelity issues with, Harm. Mac loves you and only you," Keeter explained slowly, catching Harm's shoulders and holding them firmly. Harm let out a heavy sigh.

"Gentlemen, to your places," Trish Burnett called through the door with a quick knock.

"You sure you're ready to give up the life of a bachelor, Rabb?" Keeter asked.

"What I'd do for Sarah MacKenzie," Harm quipped in response.__

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your lips_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time, everytime_

_I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked at the door to the sanctuary. Mac rolled her eyes.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life," Mac replied, linking her arm with the Admiral who had consented to walking her down the aisle. Chloe stuck out her tongue and left after Harriet.

"You ready?" AJ asked.

"Yes sir," Mac answered as she began her walk down the aisle__

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Harm drew Mac's face to his and kissed her thoroughly.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too."__

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you****_

**Song: Amazed by Lonestar**


	25. For All Time

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary: **From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.****

**Pairing: **Um… duh! Mac/Harm****

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going )

**Rating: **PG ****

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.****

**Spoilers:** Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of the major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be. ****

**Author's Note:** Skipping though, skipping though, too lazy to actually to the 63 chapters I'd wanted to do in the beginning… AU now folks, don't hurt me! ONLY THIS AND ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!

--------------------****

****

**_Chapter 25_**

**For All Time**

--------------------__

_You've been the first in my life_

_Who has ever made me feel this way_

_And I will not deny_

_I'm guuna need you right here by my side_

Harm held his wife tightly in his arms.__

_My wife,_ he thought. _She actually married me._ Mac snuggled closer to him.

"Thank you, Harm."

"For what Sarah?" Mac pulled him off the dance floor to the gifts where a small package waited for him.

"For everything: loving me, marrying me, giving me children," she answered handing him the gift. He looked at her confused.

"But Mac…" Then he opened the box and found the little stick with the little blue plus sign. He looked from her grinning, glowing face to the stick before sweeping her into his arms again.__

_Now that you're here boy_

_I'm never gunna let you go…_

_You're my everything_

_You're my hopes and dreams_

_Baby, you know it ain't no lie_

_I'm gunna be with you_

_'Till the day that I die_

__

_You're the one that lights my fire _

_You're the one that keeps me strong_

_You're the one I depend on_

_When my world is going wrong_

_You're the one that I hold closer_

_You're the man I'm dreaming of_

_And I really, really love you _

_I just want you to know that_

They'd planned to swap houses with Trish and Frank so Mac and Harm climbed onto a plane after the reception and headed to La Jolla; to his parents' beach front mansion.__

_I can't wait_

_'Till the day_

_When I'll hear you say_

_You're the one that I'll need_

_You're the one that I'll keep_

_For all time****_

****

**Song: For All Time by Soluna**


	26. Butterfly Kisses

**A Gift of Song**

**Summary: **From beginning to end in song. Mac and Harm's past, present and future accompanied by various artists.****

**Pairing: **Um… duh! Mac/Harm****

**Distribution:** If you want it, take it but please warn me and tell me where its going )

**Rating: **PG ****

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own the people you recognize. I only like to play around with them and make things go my way. DPB owns them along with Paramount and CBS.****

**Spoilers:** Just about everything basically. Some of the cases won't be covered, of course but a lot of the major moments in the lives of Mac and Harm will be. ****

**Author's Note:** Skipping though, skipping though, too lazy to actually to the 63 chapters I'd wanted to do in the beginning… AU now folks, don't hurt me! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! THIS IS IT! Unless you want a sequel wrinkles nose

--------------------****

****

**_Chapter 26_**

**Butterfly Kisses**

--------------------__

_There's two things I know for sure_

_She was sent here from heaven_

_And she's daddy's little girl_

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night_

_She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes_

_And I thank God for all of the joy in my life_

_Oh, but most of all_

_For butterfly kisses, after bedtime prayer_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

_Walk beside the pony Daddy_

_It's my first ride_

_I know the cake looks funny Daddy_

_But I sure tried_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong _

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve a hug every morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night_

"Harmon Rabb I am never letting you near me again! Ever!" Mac screamed as another contraction hit her.

"I know, honey, I know. We're almost done," Harm answered, wincing from Mac's grip on his hand.

"One push, Colonel. Ready? Push," Mac's doctor instructed, her hands already holding the baby's head.

"Come on Mac," Harm whispered.__

_Sweet sixteen today_

_She's looking like her mamma_

_A little more every day_

_One part woman the other part girl_

_To perfume and makeup_

_From ribbons and curls_

_Trying her wings out in a great big world_

_But I remember_

Mac gave one last push and the scream of a baby tore through the air.

"Congratulations, Colonel. It's a girl."

"You did it, Sarah, we have a baby girl," Harm whispered to his exhausted wife. A smile blossomed over Mac's face as the doctor placed the bundle of pink in her arms.

"I'll go get the family," Harm whispered.__

_Butterfly kisses_

_After bedtime prayer_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

_You know how much I love you Daddy_

_But if you don't mind_

_I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong _

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve her love every morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night_

_All the precious time_

_Oh, like the wind the years roll by_

_Precious butterfly_

_Spread your wings and fly_

"My granddaughter!" Trish exclaimed, rushing to the bed. Mac handed the baby over willingly and Trish cooed over the little girl.

"What did you call her?" Harriet asked, AJ boosted on her hip. Mac and Harm had been discussing and arguing over baby names for the duration of Mac's pregnancy.

"Shaena Emily Rabb," Mac replied, beaming proudly at her daughter.__

_She'll change her name today_

_She'll make a promise_

_And I'll give her away_

_Standing in the bride room_

_Just staring at her_

_She asks me what I'm thinking _

_And I said I'm not sure_

_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl_

_Well she leaned over_

_Gave me butterfly kisses_

_With her mamma there_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

_Walk me down the aisle Daddy_

_It's just about time_

_Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy?_

_Daddy don't cry_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong_

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve her love every morning_

_And butterfly kisses_

_I couldn't ask God for more_

_Man, this is what love is_

_I know I've gotta let her go_

_But I'll always remember_

_Every hug in the morning_

_And butterfly kisses****_

* * *

****

**Song: Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carslile**


End file.
